1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor, and in particular relates to a bottom gate thin-film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of display technology, daily life is getting more convenient with the assistance of display devices. With demands of being light and thin, flat panel displays (FPD) have now become the most popular type of displays. Among the variety of FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are highly praised by consumers because of advantages such as efficient space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Liquid crystal displays are mainly composed of an active array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located therebetween. The active array substrate has an active region and a periphery circuit region. The active arrays are located in the active region, and the driving circuits having a plurality of bottom gate thin-film transistors are located in the periphery circuit region.
In the related art, the manufacturing process of the bottom gate thin-film transistor easily suffers from some problems. For example, the forming of a source electrode and a drain electrode may easily damage an active layer therebelow, which results in back channel damage.